Trainer in Disguise
by ChibiCrashey
Summary: NEW TITLE! Cream is a 12 year old and doesn't know a thing about Pokemon. All that changes one day when a weird creature explains about Pokemon. She meets a new friend and transforms to protect a crystal. Fun huh? CHAPTER 4 UP! Safety rate
1. The Raito Region

1ChibiCrashey: Re-edited. Please read. This chapter is kinda...**boring!** What do you expect? It's the forst chapter for crying out loud! Ignore my grammar, if comment it, I will ignore you. At the end of this fic is a rather long section that I hope you'll read. If not, too bad. If ya do, w00t! This is a really inteseting fic, so I hope you'll continue reading.

Wait, I forgot to mention. All of this is kinda...galaxy like...so stars will be mentioned in this story a lot...and planets...and some plants. Anyway, on with the fic!

**All the beginnings confusing**

_I was sitting on a rock looking at the night sky. The stars seem to shine brighter in the Raito Region, especially in Suta Town._ _I closed my eyes as a soft wind caressed my skin. I then sighed deeply. Tears started streaming down my face._

"I...I don't want to want to study stars when I grow up. I want to explore the world. There's so much I can see. I don't want to spend my life cooped up in a lab looking at stars." I said softly.

Suddenly, something fell right in front of me. It shook its head and got up. It looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, my name's Crashey. Sorry for falling in like that." She said with a smile. She was covered in orange fur, she had huge crystal blue eyes that were literally HUGE, a skinny tail and her hair was blond and existed out of three spikes and she wore a red band. She was also quite short.

"Wh-who are you? And were, did you come from?" I asked scared.

"I already told you. My name is Crashey. I just happen to have fallen off of my Pokémon a little earlier." She then looked up into the sky. "Hey Flygon! Come on down!"

A really big creature flew down near Crashey. I fell off of the rock I was sitting from shock. Crashey and that creature looked at me.

"Wh-what is that...that thing?" I asked pointing at it. Crashey just stared at me with her large eyes.

"Haven't you ever seen a Flygon before?" She asked. I shook my head.

"N-no, wh-what are they?" I asked.

"You don't know what Flygon are...do you know what Pokémon are?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, what are they?" She just stared at me.

"I think my ears need a check up, did you just say that you don't know what Pokémon are? Am I still in the world of Pokémon or did I transport myself into some other Anime again?" She then looked at me again and sighed. "Pokémon are special creatures that live in our world. We catch them in things that are called, Pokéballs." She took a Pokéball out of nowhere and showed it to me.

"People like to study Pokémon to learn more about them. There are Pokémon professors, they study Pokémon, Pokémon Trainers, they catch and raise Pokémon and train hard to become Pokémon masters. There are Pokémon breeders, they raise Pokémon too and finally, Pokémon Coordinators, they train Pokémon and enter them in Pokémon contests." She explained.

I slowly registered everything that she told me and I got a huge grin. Pokémon Trainer! That's what I'll become! No studying stars for me. I quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Wow, you must know a lot about this Pokémon don't you? Where do they come from?" I asked happily. She raised a brow.

"Wait a darn minute, you've been asking me all the question, yet I'm the one that's lost here." She leaned in closer. "Where the heck am I?"

"Well, um, you're in the Raito Region, this is Suta Town." I said sweating. She then smiled.

"Oh, so this is the Raito Region. It's really nice here when it's nighttime. But why are there no Pokémon here? This is still the world of Pokémon, were, are all the Pokémon?" She asked.

Suddenly there was an explosion.

"What was that?" Crashey asked.

"Oh, that's nothing. That's just professor Den. He's always blowing stuff up." I then looked at the place where the explosion came from and to my shock there was also a fire!

"Um, girl-that-asks-me-a-lot-of-questions-and-still-hasn't-told-me-her-name, does professor Den also always set things on fire?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"No, we have to help him!" I said and started running toward the fire. (By the way, there's a small hill that divides Suta Town in two and professor Den happens to live on the other side) Crashey was right behind me. When we made arrived near the hill another explosion was heard. "Oh no, not again!" I said worriedly. Crashey then grabbed me and leaped over the hill in a single bound. She then put me down.

What we saw shocked both of us. Fire and black smoke were surrounding the lab. Crashey then took out a Pokéball.

"Go, Mudkip and Vaporeon!" Crashey said and two Pokémon appeared. "Mudkip and Vaporeon, use Water Gun to put out the fire!" She said and water shot out of the two Pokémons mouth and they started dousing the flames. I stood there with my jaw nearly touching the floor. Pokémon were amazing! The fire was put out pretty fast. Crashey and I ran inside the lab to look around. Mudkip and Vaporeon also followed us.

"Looks like the fire wasn't so bad. I've seen worse." Crashey said. Suddenly we saw something move. The two Pokémon jumped in front of us, ready to battle. Then it hit me.

"Hey, don't attack, it's just professor Den." I said. A man that looked to be around his 20's got up. He wore a burned up lab coat that used to be white with a black shirt and shorts underneath. He had green eyes and red messy, pretty much still on fire hair. Crashey just stared.

"Hello, my last experiment didn't go over as well as I had hoped and well...exploded." He said, then he looked at Crashey who was staring straight at him. "Who's he?" Crashey snapped.

"Well, this he is a she and my name's Crashey." She said, then she calmed down. "Anyways, so you're professor Den? What were you doing...and how old are you?" Den opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"He's trying to find a way to make his own star and he's 25" I said casually.

"Uh, yeah, what she said. And what brings you here young girl?" Den asked.

"Young? You're the young one here. Well, I'm here because a friend of mine found this weird Pokémon. I have a really good sense of smell, so I sniffed it and followed its scent here." Crashey said taking out a Pokéball.

"What type of Pokémon?" Den asked. Crashey grinned.

"Go! Parliva!" And a green Pokémon appeared. It had large red eyes and a small body, it had two leaves on its head that represented ear-like...things. Around it's short arms were dark green like seeds. It also had very small faerie like wings and two long white swirly things coming from its behind.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before!" Den said looking at the Pokémon with large eyes.

"Eeeeh? What do you mean 'you've never seen anything like this before'? Aren't there any Pokémon here?" Crashey asked. Den wanted to say something, but once again I cut him off.

"No, we've never seen anything like this before. Our Town specializes in universal stuff like planets, stars, black holes etc. That's why I asked you what Pokémon were." I said.

So...you're telling me that there are no Pokémon here or trainers or gym leaders or..." Crashey was cut off.

"No, that's not it. It's just, everyone who comes to this Town suddenly get an interest in our solar system. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. And us not knowing what Pokémon are doesn't necessarily mean that the people in other Towns and City's don't know what Pokémon are. You just have to find them." Den said. Crashey then nodded.

"Okay, so to find out more about these Pokémon I have to go to other places in this region. Too bad that I don't have the time to go anywhere." Crashey said in disappointment.

"Hmm, Pokémon, interesting. I think I'll start studying them too. Crashey, if you'd like, I could keep that Pokémon of yours and study it. Why, I could start giving out Pokémon to kids who want to become trainers." Den said while rubbing his chin. I then took a deep breath.

"Well...if that's the case...I'd like to be the first Pokémon trainer in Suta Town." I said a little nervously.

"Great! Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't you ask two more friends two start a journey? I'll go look for three starter Pokémon." Den said rubbing his chin again.

"Oh, before I forget professor Den, you can keep this Parliva." Crashey said. Then she walked outside. Then she stopped. "Oh, by the way girl with no name" She started.

"The names Cream."

"Okay, by the way **Cream**, good luck on your journey. Maybe you and I will be able to battle someday." She said and walked away. I soon followed. I knew exactly who I was gonna ask to journey. I'll ask my big bro and then Glory.

When I arrived home I nearly fell over a ton of books that were right in front of the door. I saw mom who was busy dusting selves.

"Not exactly a good place to put books mom." I said sarcastically. Mom turned around and smiled a bit.

"Sorry honey. My minds just floating between the stars today." She said. She had short brown hair and wore glasses.

"Mom, where's Chip?" I asked while walking around the stack of books.

"He's over at Glory's. Why?" Mom asked but I already turned around and left. I ran towards Glory's house and knocked on the door. Glory opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Cream. It's been a while. Come on in." She said leading the way. I walked inside and saw my bro playing one of Glory's video games. Figures. "So, what brings you here?" Glory asked.

"I've got some big news, and I'd like the person called Chip to listen to me also." I said. Chip paused the game and turned around. "This night some small creature fell out of the sky and told me about awesome creatures called Pokémon. We then went over to professors Den's lab and he said that three people could become Pokémon Trainers, the first in Suta Town." I said. The two just stared at me.

"What are Pokémon?" They both asked in unison. I did an Anime fall. I then got up and sighed.

The explanation took about thirty minutes. Why thirty? The also wanted to hear more about Crashey. Chip got up.

"Well of course I'd like to become a Pokémon Trainer. Anything is better than staring at stars for the rest of your life." Chip said. Glory on the other hand didn't look so happy.

"Sorry but...I want to study stars just like my mom and dad. I don't want to become a Pokémon Trainer, it sound really dangerous." Glory said sadly. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I understand." I said. I then turned to face Chip.

"We still need on more person to travel." I said. Chip thought for a while.

"We could ask Chris." Chip said carefully. He knew I hated Chris more than anything. He always picks on me. But then again, he **is** the only person that is old enough to travel on his own, so I sighed.

"Fine. But you're asking him, I'm going to home and we'll go to professor Den first thing in the morning." I said. He nodded. We both said goodbye to Glory and went our separate ways.

**Next day**

I got up really early to get ready. I opened my closet, grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear and ran to the bathroom. I just barely beat Chip who also got up early. I took my pajamas off and turned the shower on. Chip had told me that Chris agreed to become a trainer. It made me both happy and angry. Happy that I could travel, angry because Chris was also traveling. I got out of the bathroom. Chip was waiting outside for his turn and when I came out he quickly pushed me outside and ran in.

I went downstairs. Mom had just finished breakfast.

"Oh, don't we look good today?" She said with a smile on her face. I did look different from any other day. I had brown eyes and I wore a green cap under my short wheat colored hair. I wore a black turtle neck mid length shirt with long sleeves which had a random print on it(the print is an Eevee head) and a red jacket with no sleeves. I wore blue cargo pants and had a green belt that hung loosely around my waist and my sneakers were green which slowly turned into white and had black soles.

"Uhuh, big day today." I said while sitting on a chair and getting ready to chow down. A few minutes later Chip came down. He didn't look half that bad either. His blue hair was as messy as always and he had midnight blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, which had one horizontal red stripe on the sleeve and on top of that a blue green sleeveless hoodie shirt. He wore also wore blue cargo pants that had a green vertical stripe on the side and his sneakers were red that turned into white with black soles. He also had a blue belt that loosely hung from his waist.

"Morning mom. I already met you near the bathroom sis." He said while seating himself. A few minutes later we both finished our breakfast. We both grabbed our backpacks and headed towards the door.

"Goodbye mom." We both said in unison. Mom just waved.

Chip and I both walked towards professor Den lab. When we got there professor Den was busily at work behind his laptop computer.

"Good morning professor Den." Chip and I said. Den looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Morning, I bet both of you are ready to get your first Pokémon?" He asked. We both nodded. "Well, funny thing happened. When I got up I saw this note on my desk. It says:

_Dear professor Den,_

_Since your starting out with giving starter Pokémon to kids who want to become Trainers I thought I should give you a few things that you'd need. Three Pokémon to choose from, I picked out Parliva, Eevee and Ralts for no good reason, later on you can choose your own. Three Pokédex's to help the trainers_ see_ what Pokémon they're dealing with and a Pokénavi_. _The Pokénavi has a built in map, counts the trainers you have battled and (if wanted) allows you to talk to Pokémon_. _The goal of a Pokémon Trainer is to become a Pokémon Master. To do that you have to battle at least eight Gym leaders and then go to the City or Town that holds the League Championship. I asked my bro for more info about the Raito Region, there **are** Gym leaders and a League, the Raito League and I updated everything so you can use it in the Raito region. I also made a special VS. Seeker for the kids that for some reason, has a built in phone in it. There are three Pokéguides with everything else, so if I left anything out they can look it up in there and not to forget the badge cases. Wish the new Trainers luck for me._

_Crashey_.

_PS. You're the youngest professor I've seen so far. Are you married or dating?_

It seems that Crashey thought of everything for you guys." Professor Den said. A small pink blush was seen on his cheeks. He then looked around. "I thought that three of you were going on a journey."

"Chip, you did tell Chris that we leave today right?" I asked my older brother. He nodded. Then suddenly a boy came running in.

"I hope I'm not to late." He said. It was Chris. He had light green eyes and a really light blue hair color, which was spiky. He wore a brown shirt that had lots of strange green marking on it and on top a black vest with a star print on the left side. He wore black trousers that also had strange red markings on the it. He wore black and white striped sneakers and had a small bag hanging on his belt.

"No, we were just getting started." Den said. He held three Pokéballs in his hand. "Okay, now it's time for the hard part. Choosing your partner." Den said. "Since starting this journey was Cream's idea she can choose first."

"Um..." I really didn't give this much thought, I didn't think that I'd have to choose first. Well, there's Eevee, Ralts ans that Parliva. Which one?

"For today maybe?" Chris said. I glared at him and then I finally picked a Pokémon.

"I choose Eevee!" I said taking the Pokéball that contained Eevee. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what a Eevee is. So I let it out. Out came a fuzzy brown creature with a very fluffy tail. It looked just like the print I had on my shirt. It was really cute.

"Okay, I'll choose Parliva!" Chip said and took the Pokeball that contained Parliva.

"No fair, that leaves me with Ralts." Chris said and annoyingly he took the last Pokéball. He released his Pokémon and out came a little Pokémon that had a weird thing on its face that covered its eyes and it had red horns attached to it. "What a wimpy thing."

"Okay, here are your Pokédex's, Pokénavi's, VS. Seekers, Pokéguides and badge case. I suggest that you guys go to Twilight Town to get a better view on Pokémon. I'm sure that the people there know more about Pokémon than me. This would be a good chance to see how the Pokénavi works." Den said. I held my Pokénavi in all ways possible. I pushed the green button in the middle and it folded up and some hologram thing appeared. It let you choose from Map, Pokémon and Trainers. I move my finger over the Map part and then a map of Raito showed up.

"Wow, that's sooo cool." I said staring at the hologram. "So, this is were I have to walk to get to Twilight Town, okay." I said, turned it off somehow and attached it to my belt. I looked at my brother. "Come on bro, it's time to go." I stopped. "Hey, that rhymed." Chip was looking at me a bit uneasily.

"Um Cream, the thing is, I wanted to travel on my own." He said while looking at the floor. "But if you **really** want me to travel with you, I will sis." He said looking up from the floor and giving me a forced smile.

"Aaw, don't worry 'bout me. I'll be just fine, really. If you wanna travel alone you can travel alone." I said in a happy tone. But deep down inside I wasn't happy. I really wanted to travel with someone and that someone was Chip, if not Glory who didn't even want to travel.

"Okay then, guess we're going our separate ways then." He said with his trademark grin. I nodded. I turned around to leave when Chris jumped in front of me. (don't know how he did that though)

"Wait a second, I want to battle you first." He said.

"But I don't know how to battle yet." I said. He grinned.

"Then this will be a very fair fight, I don't know how either. You should be happy, I'm letting you battle against someone you know. Or would you prefer to battle against someone else?" He asked. I thought for a while. No way I'd battle against some experienced trainer.

"Fine, your on!" I said taking out my Pokéball.

Crashey: So, after meeting Crashey Cream wants to become a Pokémon Trainer. How will that go? How will she deal not being able to travel without Chip or Glory? What's Chris' big idea of battling Cream before they actually leave? What adventures are in store for all of them? Who will win the battle? Why oh why all the questions? All I have to say is...

To Be Continued?

Allow me to apologize right now for this really long and boring part that you may read if you want to find out more about this story, or simply skip because you are too lazy.

**Gomen Nasai!**

CA: clears throat Okay, I re-edited this chapter because if no one likes the first chapter, no one will read the whole story...except for my cousin and friend...which is not the point. I'll tell you what you can expect in the next chapters. The whole story will **not** be told in first person view, but in...third person.(at least I think that's what it's called) I will say when a chapter is told in first person and when it switches back to normal again. New Pokémon will appear, Parliva is the first one, there will be more. The plot,(yes, girl going on adventure is **not** the plot) more characters, evil teams etc. And finally, the story will have more that one ending, which means **something** interesting is bound to happen. Please do not complement me about my grammar, I know it ain't that good. Instead of praising me about it, why don't **you** become my **Beta** and** help me** for crying out loud.

Crashey: What about me?

CA: Right, about Crashey. It's no coincidence that my username is Crashey and that one of the characters is named Crashey, no it was not meant to be humorous when I said Crashey crashed. It's her name and there's nothing I can do about that. And no, it's not me who crashed, Crashey is a completely different person than me, she's actually my opposite. She will be making more appearances in this story than I actually want her to make. There will also be a narrator in this story...which is also Crashey, sadly. Don't comment my grammar. I spellcheck for sure and my stories are usually 7 chapters or more. I'm looking for a Beta, since I'm better in English than my mom and dad, which is sad. I completely changed my mind about accepting flames, I think I'd prefer "nice critiques" now. Guess I'm much too sensitive. I'm not good at descriptions okay, if you know the word for the thing that I'm looking form then please tell me in a friendly manner. If you read till this far without just leaving and/or hit the review button to insult me on how long and stupid this is, then boo for you. If you **did** read this far and is going to send me a **good** review, then you will be rewarded with a picture of the characters that will appear in this story and new Pokémon and Crashey's bio. **AND** you will be able to decided which ending will be viewed here on this site...if I ever get that far, and which one will have to be E-mailed, which you, of course, will be able to read without even having to ask me. It's like having a premium account, but for FREE! You survived my ranting! Congratulations and domo arigato. I'm done talking now.


	2. Who are you?

1Whoot! Chapter 2 is officially up! This will be a rather interesting chappie, why? Wouldn't you like to know. Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, if you have a trainer that you'd like to see in this fic, then feel free to ask 'em in a review or E-mail me. I don't care . Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Pokémon. I only own my made up characters, the Raito region and Crashey for the full 100. If you want to use Crashey in any of your stories, don't hesitate, just ask. I'll most probably always say yes. I do wish I owned Pokémon, then I could get revenge on my younger brothers. insert maniacal laughter here

Wait, I've been reading a few PKMN stories and I got this pretty good idea. I'll now show you this:

"This is when people are speaking."

'This is used for thoughts.'

This is for actions.

_Font that is italic are flashbacks_

**Font that is bold is the Pokédex talking or used for emphasis.**

Crashey: Last time we left our heroine:

"Wait a second, I want to battle you first." He said.

"But I don't know how to battle yet." I said. He grinned.

"Then this will be a very fair fight, I don't know how either. You should be happy, I'm letting you battle against someone you know. Or would you prefer to battle against someone else?" He asked. I thought for a while. No way I'd battle against some experienced trainer.

"Fine, your on!" I said taking out my Pokéball.

"What will happen now?"

**Who are you?**

"Go, Eevee!" I said. Eevee popped out of her Pokéball.

"Ralts go!" Ralts came from behind Chip. Ready to battle.

"Well...I guess I should look Ralts up." I said taking out my Pokédex.

"**Ralts, the feeling Pokémon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way."**

I blinked a few times then pointed the Pokédex to Eevee.

"**Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element Stones."**

"Ooh, that sounds a bit scary somehow." I said. We just stood there for a while. "What attack does Eevee know?" Then the Pokédex started.

"**Eevee's attacks number one, Tackle."**

"Eevee, use Tackle!" I yelled. Eevee was charging towards Ralts.

"**Ralts' defensive attacks number one, Double Team."**

"Ralts, use Double Team now!" Chris yelled. Suddenly there were 3 Ralts' and Eevee missed. "Wow awesome! What else does it know."

"**Ralts' offensive attack number one, Confusion."**

"Ralts, use Confusion, now!" Chris yelled. Ralts' eyes glowed blue and then a powerful force pushed my Eevee away. "That's teh cool!" Chris said.

"Oh no, what can I do now?" I said.

"**Eevee's strategic attack number one, Tail Whip."**

"I don't know how that's gonna work, but here goes. Eevee, use Tail Whip!" I yelled. Eevee started wagging his tail. Ralts kept staring at him.

"Haha, is that the best you can do? Ralts, another Confusion!" Chris yelled but Ralts kept staring at Eevee.

"Okay, here's my chance. Eevee, Tackle with all you got!" I yelled. Eevee stopped wagging her tail and started charging towards Ralts. Ralts got hit and had a hard time getting up. "I wonder what makes Tail Whip so special." I said in amazement.

"**Tail Whip lowers the opponents defense thus making an attack after that stronger than usual." **

"Oh..."

"I don't care. Ralts attack with Confusion again!" Chris yelled. Ralts' eyes glowed blue again and then Eevee suddenly started levitating in thin air. Then Eevee got smacked into a wall and fell. "Now **that** was teh awesome." Chris said. Eevee tried his best to get up. He could barely stand on his legs.

"Eevee, don't give in. Use Tail Whip again!" I said Eevee started wagging his tail again.

"Not this time. Ralts, finish it off with Confusion!" Chris yelled triumphantly, but it was already too late. Ralts was trapped in the Eevee's Tail Whip.

"Now finish it off with Tackle!" I said. Eevee ran as fast as he could and hit Ralts dead on causing Ralts to faint. "Yeah I won!" I said hugging Eevee.

"Humph, you were just lucky." Chris said returning Ralts to its Pokéball.

"Good job sis." Chip said.

"That was a rather interesting battle Cream. I'm sure that was an interesting experience. I wish all of you good luck." Den said. Chip, Chris and I all walked away saying goodbye to professor Den. When we were at the Town's exit I told Chip his goodbye's again. Chip told me to be careful and to take good care of myself. Chris just walked past us.

"You guys just wait and see. I'll be better than all of you. And I will beat you Cream." Chris said.

Well I was finally on the road to my next destination, Twilight Town to get started. I was reading the Pokéguide.

"Hmm, you can only carry up to six Pokémon at a time. Your Pokémon are allowed to have nicknames. Pokémon do not have to walk around in their Pokéballs, they can also walk around freely next to their Trainers. When Pokémon evolve they become stronger and change their appearances. That all sounds really cool." I said. I took out my Pokéball that was attached to my belt. "Eevee, I choose you!" I said and Eevee popped out of her Pokéball.

"Eevee, would you like a nickname?" I asked him. He nodded. "Hmm, what should I call you?" I said and looked in my Pokéguide. I then remembered what I looked up about Eevees and took my Pokédex, which was also connected to my belt.

I looked up Eevee and then pushed the Evolutions button. I saw five different typed of Pokémon. One looked like the Pokémon that Crashey used to put, Vaporeon. The other one yellow and had many spikes, Jolteon. The other one was red and looked really fluffy, Flareon. The other was purple, had a tail that was split at the tip and it had a purple jewel on its forehead, Espeon. The last one was black and some yellow circles on its body, Umbreon. I saw that Vaporeon was a water-type, Jolteon was an electric-type, Flareon was a fire-type, Espeon was a psychic-type and Umbreon was a dark-type. I didn't know what I was gonna make Eevee evolve into. Heck, I didn't even know if I was gonna make him evolve. I thought for a while.

"I think I'll call you...Star...so I can remember my hometown." I looked at Eevee and he smiled. I smiled too and we both started walking towards Twilight Town again. After walking for about 2 to 3 hours with a few breaks in between we arrived in Twilight Town. I looked around until I found a Pokécenter. I went inside and saw lots of other Trainers standing in front of a counter. I walked up to a guy and asked him what was going on.

"We are getting registered for the Raito League, didn't you ever hear about it?" He asked. I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Suta Town. Nobody has ever heard from Pokémon there." I said a bit shyly. He smiled.

"That's okay. By the way, my name is Sparky, Sparky Crement." He said as he took out his hand for a shake.

"Well, um, my name's Cream. Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Cream, cute name." He said. I blushed. "Well, looks like its our turn. After you." He said bowing. I walked up to the counter. A woman with pink hair, blue eyes and a nurse's hat and outfit was standing behind the counter. She smiled friendly.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like to sign up for the Raito League?" She asked in a sweet voice. I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll need you Pokédex for that." I took out my Pokédex and gave it too her. She placed my Pokédex in some sort of machine and after a few seconds she gave it back to me. "Cream Krystal, you are now signed into the Raito League. Good luck on you journey." Then it was Sparky's turn.

"Um Nurse Joy, were can I go to sign up for the Pokémon Contest?" Sparky asked.

"The Pokémon Contest? You'd have to go to the next city, Midnight City." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay. Thanks Nurse Joy." He said and took his Pokédex. I turned around and saw some pink creature with a pouch and a Nurse's hat on giving out Pokéguides. I pointed my Pokédex at it.

**Pokédex: "Chansey, the egg Pokémon. A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to catch one."**

"Pretty cool huh?" Someone said. I startled and almost stepped on Eevee. "Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Sparky said.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Anyways, don't you need one of those?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Already have one. So, what are these Pokémon contests I heard you talk about?" I asked.

"A Pokémon Contest is, well...um... You enter Pokémon contests, then you let your Pokémon do lots of neat moves. Your Pokémon gets a score on its performance, if you scored high enough you go to the next round. There you have about five minutes to battle you opponent and a score bar. The winner is the one who either emptied the other persons bar or who has the most points left at end of five minutes." Sparky explained.

"Okay, I think I got it. Are you gonna enter a contest?" I asked.

"Boy, you sure are full of questions aren't you? I might enter. I'm not sure yet." Sparky said. It remained quiet for awhile. Then I turned around and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the next city." I said.

"Now? It's gonna get dark soon and you don't look to have enough camping experience. Why don't you stay here in the Pokémon Center?" Sparky asked.

"Do they have rooms here?" I asked.

"Yep, if you want me too I'll go ask for one." He said while pointing at Nurse Joy.

"Um...okay." I said and he walked of. I took a seat on one of the Pokémon Center benches. He came back after a few minutes.

"Well, there weren't anymore rooms available, but I got Nurse Joy to move a spare bed into my room. You can stay in there with me." Sparky said. I was happy and a bit uneasy. Happy that I was going to be staying with someone familiar and that I won't have to be alone and uneasy because I barely know Sparky. "What? Aren't you happy?" Sparky asked.

"Oh no, I'm very happy. Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome. Don't you have any friends?" He asked.

"I have some yeah. But one wanted to stay home and my older brother wanted to travel on his own." I said.

"Oh, I see. So I take it that that Eevee belongs to you?" He asked pointing at Eevee.

"Yes, his name is Star."

"Star...that's nice. I have three Pokémon myself."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. When I about the Raito region I stopped training for the Hoenn League and came here for the Raito League. That's why I still have so little Pokémon." Sparky said.

"Oh...what Pokémon do you have?"

"Well, I started of with Torrent my Mudkip and I caught I-Ro my Aron and Swift my Taillow." He said. I took out my Pokédex and looked them up.

"**Mudkip, the mudfish Pokémon. In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power-it can crush rocks bigger than itself."**

"**Aron, the iron armor Pokémon. Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon." **I quivered. That sounded a bit scary.

"**Taillow, the tinyswallow Pokémon. Taillow is young-it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests."**

"You have pretty cool Pokémon." I said as I re-attached my Pokémon to my belt. He grinned a cheesy his grin.

"Hehe, thanks. Well, it's getting dark. Why don't you go to the room? Here are the rooms keys." He said giving me the keys. I took them and left for the room.

**Next day**

The next day I got my stuff and left the Pokémon Center. I was standing outside of the Pokémon Center and I saw Sparky leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey sleepy head. I see you're finally awake. Ready to go?" He asked. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean, 'ready to go'"? I asked.

"Well, seeing that you're just a beginner and I also see that you don't like being alone." He started. I blushed.

'How did he know?' I thought.

"I decided, hey, why not travel along with Cream. It might be fun and a little less lonely. I also have some pretty good experience with Pokémon. So, do you accept or decline?" He asked. I thought for a while, then I looked at him.

He had bright blue eyes that and spiky blond hair that was sticking out all over the place. He also had a few freckles on his nose. He wore a blue shirt, which had a red horizontal stripe in the middle, a green vertical stripe on each side of his shirt and short sleeve. Right above the red stripe you could see half a Pokéball print and below the red stripe the other half. The print was also red by the way. He wore green cargo pants, which had a zipper, which if you un-zipped would turn them into knee high shorts. He had red sneakers which had a yellow stripe on top. He wore his belt diagonally over his chest and he had a black backpack. It **did** sound like a good idea, and it would be less lonely, and, aw what the heck.

"Sure, why not. So our next destination is Midnight City?" I asked.

"Yeah...now if only I knew where it was." He said. I took out my Pokénavi. "Is that the Crashey and Me logo I see there?" I turned the Pokénavi around and was a logo that looked a bit like Crashey with the words Crashey and Me written below it.

"Well, uh...I guess so." I said.

"Those things are expensive. Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Um...I started out with it. Crashey came here and told me about Pokémon and she left three of what I have for Chip, Chris and I." I said.

"...Let's just go now, okay?" He said a tad bit confused. I pushed the button to turn it on and then chose map.

"There looks like we'll have to go through a mountain to get to Midnight City. The mountain is called Mt. Stardust. It doesn't look very long, so we should reach our destination in about three days if nothing goes wrong." I said turning the Pokénavi off.

"Wow, that was really cool. So, I guess that we're off then, ne? He said facing the towns exit.

"Uhuh, let's go. Come on Star, let's go to Midnight City!" I said.

Sparky and I were on the road to Mt. Stardust. While we were walking I was asking Sparky all sorts of questions, which he patiently replied. After a few minutes we heard a rustling noise. We looked at each other and then we heard another rustling noise. Suddenly a wild Pokémon jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of me. I blinked a few times.

"It's a Parliva." I said taking out my Pokédex.

"**Parliva, the leaf faerie Pokémon. Parliva have small faerie like wings which they use to fly, although not very good at it. When in battle it uses Razor Vine to attack its enemy or Sweet Scent."**

"Interesting." I said.

"Wanna catch it?" Sparky asked. I looked at him. Then at Parliva. I then took a deep breath.

"Go Star! Use Tackle!" I yelled. Star tackled the rather confused Parliva, but Parliva attacked. It spun the two leaves on its head and two leaves hit my Eevee. "What was that?" I asked. Sparky was to say something when my Pokédex spoke.

"**Parliva's offensive attack, Razor Leaf."**

"Oh, well. Star, use Sand-Attack!" Star started kicking sand towards Parliva thus blinding her. "Now, attack with another Tackle!" I said. Star tackled the Parliva and it fainted. I grabbed on of the empty Pokéballs that were attached to my waist. "Pokéball, go!" The Pokéball landed on Parliva. The ball swung once...the twice...and after the third time it made a click sound and stopped moving. I picked up the Pokéball and looked at it.

"Congratulations Cream. You just caught your first Pokémon." Sparky said with a smile. I kept looking at the ball in my hand. I then jumped in the air.

"Yeah! I just caught a Parliva!" I said holding the ball in the air. "I think I'll name her...Razor." I said.

"That's a good one. Anyway I think we should keep moving now. We **do** want to get to Mt. Stardust as fast as possible don't we?" Sparky asked. I nodded.

After walking for a few more minutes we saw something laying on the floor. Sparky and I ran over to see what it was. It was a little girl and she was injured pretty badly.

"What happened?" Sparky asked. The girl opened her eyes.

"Bliss...they kidnaped Bliss...I tried to save her...but they were too strong..." And with that the girl passed out. Sparky put the girl down and started cleaning some of the bruises and bandaging her up. I was a bit surprised to see at what speed he did all that. He looked more like the playful, cheerful, immature type to me. I didn't know he could be so...handy. When he was done he picked her up.

"I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon. Let's go put up a camp." Sparky said.

"On the road?"

"No not on the road stupid. There's a river near by." He said. I raised a brow.

"How do you know? I can't see or hear anything, and you said yourself that this is the first time that you're in the Raito region." I asked. He froze but quickly regained his composure.

"Uh, just a feeling, you know." He said and he walked off of the road and onto the grass. I followed him. "Can you get some fire wood?" I nodded and left with Star behind me. I came back to see that the girl already awoke. Sparky was chopping some vegetables and talking to the girl.

"I see that you're finally awake." I said looking at the girl. She and Sparky looked at me.

"Oh hey! I see that you brought some firewood with you. Oh, and this is Emerald by the way." Sparky said as he pointed to the girl. She had green hair and red eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pink skirt and yellow sandals with socks. "And if the story she told me is true, we better get up extra early tomorrow and get to Mt. Stardust as fast as possible."

TBC?

CA: Yeah, right here is fine. Well, what do you think? You can tell me in your review. And the reason I decided to post two chapters on the same day is, well, I thought I could attract more people this way. Anyway, review please.

Crashey: Hey, that's my line.


	3. Mt Mystery

1Ack! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen and once more Gomen. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. It might not look like long, but it does to me. I stayed more than a week without updating. This chapter is longer and really interesting to read. I promise you that. Now on with the important stuff.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Italic is used for flashbacks or telepathy_

**Bold is used for Pokédex speech or emphasis**

Disclaimer: I do** not** own Pokémon. If I did I would be filthy stinking rich **and** I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, I'd be to busy making it a reality.

Last time we left out heroine:

"Oh hey! I see that you brought some firewood with you. Oh, and this is Emerald by the way." Sparky said as he pointed to the girl. She had green hair and red eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pink skirt and yellow sandals with socks. "And if the story she told me is true, we better get up extra early tomorrow and get to Mt. Stardust as fast as possible."

What will happen now?

**Mt. Mystery**

Cream looked at Sparky. "What do you mean that we'd better get to Mt. Stardust as fast as possible?" Cream asked.

"Well...maybe it would be better if she told you the reason why." Sparky said while pointing at Emerald. "Besides, I still have to cook this soup." He said. I walked over to Emerald and sat down next to her. Star jumped on my lap.

"So...what's the problem?" Cream asked while patting Star on his head. Emerald just looked at Star.

"Can I...can I pet him too?" Emerald asked looking at Cream with her bloody red eyes. Cream recoiled a bit.

'How can someone look so innocent and deadly all at one?' Cream thought. Emerald kept looking at Cream with pleading eyes.

"It's my eyes...isn't it?" Emerald said as she looked away from Cream. "Everyone is afraid of me. But I can't help it. It's this stupid curse that I have." Emerald said as tears were now streaming down her face.

"Curse? What curse?" Cream asked. Emerald looked at Cream again.

"If I tell you...will you promise not to run away?" Emerald asked.

"Heck, if you don't tell me I can't help you anyway." Cream said shrugging. She then looked at Emerald and smiled. "Of course I won't run away." Emerald smiled a bit too.

"O...okay then. I was walking around with my friends, when suddenly Rose got an idea. She suggested that me go to Mt. Stardust and play some **real** hide-and-seek. We all agreed and left for Mt. Stardust. Once there we started playing our little game. It was my turn to seek and I was looking everywhere. I then found some secret passageway and walked inside. Once inside I was in a room that had all these weird symbols. I found them really cool and started tracing them. When I was done tracing them all of the symbols lit a green light and then suddenly the whole room was green. I was covered in some sort of aura. I don't remember what happened after that, but after that I ran out of that room as fast as I could. I finally found my friends standing near the cave exit and walked over to them. When they saw me I wanted to wave and say hi, but they started screaming and ran away. I was confused and followed them. I asked them what was wrong and that it was me Emerald. When I said who I was they stopped running, turned around and stared at me. I asked what was wrong ad they said that my eyes were red and that I had ears and a tail and claws and fangs and...and..." Emerald said.

"Whoa, slow down there. So far all of this isn't making mich sense. So you sort of mutated, I understood that, but how is that a really dangerous curse?" Cream asked.

"Well, it would have been better if people weren't always staring at you. I don't have any special powers...at least I don't think...people keep following me, asking me weird questions. It was terrible.. But then I found Bliss." Emerald said.

"Who's Bliss?" Cream asked curiously.

"Bliss is my Feviny. She was really special to me. We had a really close bond." Emerald said.

"What is a Feviny?" Cream asked.

"Feviny is a, what my **friends** used to call, Pokémon."

"Let me see if I can find that in here." Cream said taking out her Pokédex.

"**Feviny, the lonely wolf Pokémon, pronounced, Fe-vi-nai.** **Feviny live alone and can be found in forests and frozen tundra's. Feviny live alone because of a curse they said to have. You can see how old a Feviny is by counting the tails that it has."**

Feviny looked like a smaller form of Ninetails. The only differences was that it had purple eyes and it was completely white and the tip of its ears, tail(s), and paws were green. Its ears were also a lot longer than a Ninetails' ear and it had two ice type wings on its back.

"What type of Pokémon is it?" Emerald asked.

"**Feviny is a Psychic/Ice-type Pokémon."**

"Why thank you Pokédex." Cream said.

"**Your welcome."** Cream just sweatdropped at that comment.

"So...some people kidnaped Bliss...why?" Cream asked.

"I don't know." Emerald said, tears begging to come out. "I really don't know. What will they do with her? Why did they kidnap her in the first place? Why is all this happening to me?" Cream pulled Emerald in a small embrace.

"Don't worry Emerald. Sparky and I are gonna make sure that whoever kidnaped Bliss gets punished." Cream said. Emerald looked at Cream.

"You're the first person who has heard my story and still is really nice to me." Emerald said. She then snuggled in my embrace.(Sorry for cutting' off, but tell me it that sentence is good) "Thank you for your kindness." Cream smiled.

"Okay, soup's ready!" Sparky said. Star got up and ran towards Sparky. Emerald and Cream soon followed. "Well Cream, I'm sure that you know enough about Emerald already. Do you have any ideas of what we can do?" Sparky said while scooping up soup in a bowl and handing it to Emerald.

"No, not really. This is, like, only my second day of travel and I already have to play like a detective. It's a little frustrating, but Emerald really needs our help." Cream said.

"Well, I also only have three Pokémon too you know." Sparky said while handing Cream her bowl of soup.

"I know, I know. No point in arguing about this. Let's just eat and sleep and make sure we get up really early tomorrow." Cream said a little frustrated.

**Next day...**

Star was the first one up. Probably because his owner was always knocking him off of her. Ans if he didn't get whacked off of her, then she had probably turned around and squished the poor thing. A little groggily he got up looking at his owner who was still fast asleep. He pouted.

'Pree, preevee pree.' He thought. (So, this is what getting up early the next morning is for humans.) Star was about to Tackle his owner to wake her up when he heard a noise. He ran towards the were the noise was coming from. He stopped and saw two people and a Pokémon. Star tilted his head sideways.

"Pree? Pree! Preevee!" He said. ("Isn't that? It Is! It must be Bliss.") Eevee walked closer. Bliss had a weird thing on its head. It covered her face and all you could see were her eyes and nose. She also had some weird thing around her neck. Star could hear the people talk. It was a male and female by the way.

"Hehe. She'll lead us straight to the girl." The guy said.

"Don't you think that she'll wonder why her Pokémon is covered in all these weird gadgets?" The woman said.

"Aaw, you worry too much. She'll be just be happy that she got her Pokémon back."

"Are you sure. Actually...why are we doing this again?" The woman asked. They guy slapped his head.

"For the millionth time Kri, this Feviny is really special. This Feviny is the keeper of the Celestial emerald. If the old towns people are correct, then the little girl has a peace of the emerald inside of her, that's why she looks so freaky, so she'll also follow her Feviny into the cave. Then they'll lead us straight to the emerald. We steal the emerald, bring it to the boss, and then we'll get our promotions." The guy said.

"But there's one thing I don't understand Kai, why are we stealing the emerald? What's so special about it?" Kri asked.

"That I do not know Kri. It's top secret out boss said." Kai replied. Star took a step closer to the two crooks, but accidentally stepped on a branch. The two crooks definitely heard that and looked at the now shaking Star.

"An Eevee. There aren't supposed to be any Eevees around these parts." Kri said.

"Relax Kri, once in a while a Trainer abandons there Pokémon and they end up at places they don't belong. And if this Eevee did belong to someone, it most certainly doesn't know what we are talking about. Besides, who is it gonna tell? A human? Humans don't understand Pokémon, Pokémon don't understand Humans. That's the way its been for years." Kai said with confidence. Star pouted and ran away.

'Pree, preevee pree. Preevee pree, pree preevee. Preevee **pree** preevee. Preevee pree? Pree preevee.' Star thought angrily. ('Hmpf, the nerve of them. Pokémon can't understand people. We most certainly **can** understand people. But how am I gonna tell this to Cream? She really needs to know.')

Star finally arrived at the **campsite** and saw a crying Cream. Star stopped. He **was** long for a pretty long time, but he didn't think that Cream would go ballistic. Star could see how Sparky and Emerald were trying to calm her down. Star walked closer to Cream. Sparky heard someone coming closer and looked what it was. It was Star!

"Hey Cream, look!" It's Star! He didn't run away." Sparky said with a smile. Cream looked up at a shy Star.

"STAR!" Cream yelled and ran towards her beloved Eevee, nearly hugging him to death. "Star, I was so worried when I didn't see you. I thought that they might have kidnaped you! I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Cream said happily, tears still streaming down her face. Star was really surprised, he didn't know that his owner cared **that** much about him. Then Star remembered something important. He jumped out of Cream's embrace. "What's wrong Star?"

Star got up on it's hind legs and with its front legs it started pointing at itself. Cream tilted her head.

"I think he trying to tell us something." Sparky said. Star started to nod its head, stopped pointing at himself and widened his eye and started pointing at that instead, thinking that would be easier to guess anyway. Cream thought for a while.

"Are you trying to say...I?" Cream asked. Star nodded. Then Star did as if he was looking for something. "Looking?" Star nodded. Then he did as if he found something.

"I know! Found!" Sparky said excitedly, obviously enjoying the little game. Star nodded and started pointing at Emerald.

"Me?"Emerald said surprised. Star nodded and started thinking of a way to say Pokémon.

"Thinking? Cream asked. Star's eyes widened and he slapped his face. "Slapping?" Cream asked unsure. Star just sighed and shook his head. But how could he say Pokémon?

"Cream, you have one weird Pokémon, you know that?" Sparky said, then it hit Star. He was a Pokémon, duh. He started pointing at himself.

"You?" Cream asked. He shook his head.

"Star?" Sparky asked. He shook his head again.

"Eevee?" Emerald asked. He shook his head again.

"You're pointing at you, your name is Star and you are an Eevee and an Eevee is a Pokémon. So do you mean Pokémon?" Cream asked a bit unsure. Star nodded his head. "Eye, found, Emerald, Pokémon. Eye...no I, found Emerald Pokémon? No...Emerald's Pokémon!" Cream said finally finding out what Star was trying to say.

"What! Where?" Emerald asked. Star was going to show them where Bliss was, when Bliss appeared out of nowhere. "Bliss!" Emerald screamed and hugged her metal covered Feviny. "What's this thing stuck around your neck and on your head?" Emerald asked. Bliss said nothing and ran away to where it came from. "Bliss? Wait!" Emerald said and started chasing her Feviny.

"Emerald, wait!" Cream and Sparky yelled in unison and they started chasing Emerald.

They arrived at a mountain that was pretty much full of holes.

"Is that Mt. Stardust?" Sparky asked.

"Well, that's what the Pokénavi says. So it must be Mt. Stardust." Cream said. She put her Pokénav away and went inside the mountain. And if you were wondering, yes, Emerald already went inside while Cream and Sparky were staring at the mountain. Eevee ran in first, why I do not know.

"This place is really big and creepy." Cream said looking around the cave. It **was** kinda dark in there. And there were an awful lot of strange symbols on the wall. Sparky and Cream stopped when they reached an open...plain? By now they had completely lost Emerald and Bliss.

"Where the hell are we?" Sparky asked. He then heard a noise that Cream strangely did not hear. "I think I just heard Bliss."

"How? I can't hear anything." Cream asked.

'Way to go Sparky, you and your stupid hearing abilities. How are you going to get yourself out of this one?' Sparky thought. Just then they saw someone come out of the many tunnels in the cave.

"Chris?" Cream said surprised. It was indeed Chris. He just smirked and walked over to Cream.

"So, how is little Creamy doing? I see that you've picked up a friend on your short journey. Where are your manners? Introduce me." Chris said.

"You can introduce yourself, Chris!" Cream yelled.

"Calm down Cream. My name is Sparky Crement, what's yours?" Sparky asked politely.

"My name is Chris Mirmon." He said, then he turned to me. "So, Creamy, catch any new Pokémon lately?" He asked with that same ugly smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I caught my own Parliva that's called Razor." I said confidently. "Wanna see?"

"Nah. I on the other hand caught a really cool Pokémon. Lunatone." He said while holding a Pokéball, which obviously contained Lunatone.

"Hmm, a Lunatone eh?"

"**Lunatone, the meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair. The Pokémon's intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear."**

"Whoa, you already caught a Lunatone? That's awesome." Sparky said. Chris just snorted.

"How would you know?" Chris said smugly. "Do you even have That comment definitely made Sparky angry.

"I'll have you know that I have **three** Pokémon. That's more than you!" He yelled. The conversation really started to annoy Cream and she also just remembered why they were lost in the cave again.

"Sparky, enough arguing already, did you forget the reason we're here? We still have to find Emerald and Bliss." Cream said. Just then it was as if the whole cave shook.

"What was that?" Cream asked. Then, for absolutely no good reason, Star just got up and ran into some random tunnel. "Star! Come back...again..." Cream said chasing her Star for the second time that day.

"Cream, wait up!" Sparky said.

"Don't think you're leaving me out of this." Chris said. They were all chasing Star into all the endless amount of tunnels, until they finally reached a room. In the center of that room was a huge crystal blue emerald that gave off some weird aura."

"Whoa, it's beautiful." Cream said. She walked closer to the jewel with the guys behind her. Suddenly from the other side of the room, Bliss and Emerald appeared. "Hey, Bliss, Emerald! We finally found you!" Cream said. Emerald smiled when she saw Cream. But when she looked at the emerald she was in some sort of trance.

"Emerald...what's wrong?" Cream asked. Bliss and Emerald walked up to the enormous jewel. The emerald started glowing and even brighter blue. Cream, Chris and Sparky were so transfixed that they didn't notice two shadowy features entering the room.

"I told ya that my plan would work." Kai said.

"Wow, what's going on?" Kri asked.

"It looks like...I have no idea. All we have to do is steal the emerald and leave." Kai said. Just then the whole started spinning.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah, what's going on!" Cream, Chris and Sparky said in unison. They were all holding on to each other. Bliss had a half moon shaped necklace around its neck, which started to glow. It's eyes also started to glow. But what surprised the others was what happened to Emerald.

She was glowing and started to transform. She grew a fluffy whit tail that had a red tip and she god elf like ears, which also had red tips. She grew claws with short, but pointy nails. She grew fangs and small feathery wings.

"So that's what she looks like when she transforms..." Cream said.

"You were friends with her?" Chris asked. Cream and Sparky just nodded. They all realized that they were still hanging to each other and quickly let go, blushing furiously. The room finally stopped spinning and it looked that they were floating in outer space.

"Aaaaaah! Were is the floor!" Cream yelled panicked.

"Calm down Cream. We're not going anywhere anyway." Sparky said. Cream then calmed down and blushed.

"Is now a good time to steal the emerald?" Kri asked.

"Yes, now would be a perfect time, before anymore weird things happen." Kai said. They jumped up and tried to steal the jewel, but just as they were about to grab it they crystal shot out some sort of energy beam towards Bliss and Emerald. Thus causing Kai and Kri to fall flat on their butts.

"Who are you people?" Sparky asked. Kai and Kri quickly got up.

"Who we are is none of your concern." They both said in unison.

"Well, I find that knowing who you two are is all of our concern." Cream said taking out a Pokéball.

"Oh, so does the little girl want to challenge us? Well, we ought to worn ya, we play dirty." They both said in unison again.

I'll risk my chances to protect Emerald and Bliss. Go, Razor!" Cream said and sent her Parliva out to battle.

"I choose you, Feviny!" Kri said.

"Go, Dragen!" Kai said and out popped a weird looking Pokémon.

"Dragen?" I said.

"**Dragen, the sleeping dragon Pokémon. Dragen are always sleeping. This sleeping is actually a way to power up for its evolution. This Pokémon tail has the power to crush huge boulders."**

Dragen was a rather small Pokémon. It was blue and small horns on its head and spikes going down its back. On each claw it had three nails that curled. It fangs were clearly visible. It had small red wings and had its eyes closed. It also had a really long tail, about two times his size if not more.

"How are you going to battle with a sleeping Pokémon?" Cream asked putting her Pokédex on her belt again.

"Like this, Dragen, use Flamethrower!" Kai said. Dragen opened it mouth and shot a stream of fire, which was going towards Razor.

"Hey, two against one is not fair. Go, Torrent!" Sparky said sending out his Mudkip. "Torrent, use Water Gun!" Sparky shouted and Torrent shot a stream of water out of his mouth. The Water Gun and Flamethrower collided, but since water beats fire the Water Gun hit the Dragen.

"Okay, Feviny, use Tackle!" Kri said.

"Razor, Razor Leaf!" Cream said. The attack hit the Feviny and it recoiled a bit.

"Thanks Cream." Sparky said with a smile.

"It's the least I can do for you for saving Razor." Cream replied.

"Feviny, Ice Beam!" Kri said. Feviny shot a beam of ice out of its mouth and, once again, was aiming for Razor.

"Lunatone use Protect!" Chris said. A big Pokémon that looked like half a moon popped out of the Pokéball and made a barrier in front of Torrent and Razor. Cream looked at Chris with big eyes.

"Chris?"

"Hey, you don't seriously think that I'd miss out on all the action did ya?" Chris said shrugging casually. Cream smiled.

"Hey, who's being unfair now?" Kai said. Suddenly, the what used to be a room shook.

"W-what's going on?" Cream asked.

"I have no idea." Sparky said.

"Okay, I've had enough. Dragen, Dragon Rage!" Kai said. A big green ball of energy appeared in front of Dragens mouth. It was actually aimed Razor...again, but the **room** shook again causing the attack to miss its target. It was heading straight for Cream!

"Cream, look out!" Sparky and Chris said in unison. The same time that the emerald started rotating along with Bliss and Emerald, who was still in that trance. Well, everything happened so fast, so I'll explain what happened in slow motion.

First, Cream got hit by the attack, which of course she survived. She shot back by the impact of the attack and headed straight for the crystal. Bliss and Emerald were coming closer, which of course also meant that the energy beam that was coming out of the crystal was also coming towards Cream. Right when Cream collided with the emerald she also got hit by the energy beam that was connected with Emerald. Now Cream was in front of the beam and Emerald fell to the floor. Now Cream was stuck in front of the beam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Cream yelled.

"Cream! Oh no." Sparky said worriedly.

"What's gonna happen to Cream?" Chris asked, which would have definitely surprised Cream if she wasn't in so much trouble. Suddenly there was a big blast that knocked Chris and Sparky into...a starry not-there-wall. And just for a second or two you could have sworn that Sparky had grown Jolteon ears, which quickly disappeared. There was a flash of light and the suddenly Cream, Bliss and the emerald disappeared.

"CREEEAAAAMM!" Sparky and Chris yelled in unison. And Star in Eevee.

**Cream's POV**

'How on earth did I end up in this position? And where the hell am I? This place is so...dark, so...empty, so...lonely... I hate being lonely. What's that? Is that Bliss? Oh, what's going on here?' I thought. I was now floating in a black...**room**...actually it looked more like I was floating in outer space. But that's not the point.

"_Cream..._" A female voice said. It startled me. I looked around, but all I could see was Bliss and the emerald.

"Wha-"

"_Cream..."_ It said again. I looked around again, still no sign of anyone. I suddenly felt something weird inside of me. As if something is telling me to... Gah, I don't know. Why am I so confused?

"_Cream, it's me...Bliss..."_ I quickly looked at Bliss. The metal thingies were already long gone and I could see her face better. She gave me a soft smile.

"_I didn't mean to scare you...Cream..." _Bliss said in that same mysterious voice.

"You...you can talk?" I said surprised.

"_Only telepathically."_ Bliss said. I guess it really **was** telepathy. Every time she talked a she was covered in some purple aura. I finally snapped out of my daze and asked her the first thing that was on my mind.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?" I shouted, a little louder than intended. Bliss remained calm.

"_This was actually meant for Emerald's eyes. I was sure that she was the chosen one..."_ Bliss started, not at all answering **my** question...

"Ehm, I'm sorry, but I asked a question. WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I!" I shouted again. Bliss then looked at me. I then got lost in her gaze. The way she looked at me...was so...calming...

"_I'm sorry. I guess I was pretty much lost in thought._ _I know that you wish to know where you are, but wouldn't you rather want to know what this emerald does?" _Bliss asked. I raised a brow. I **was** pretty curious about the crystal, so I nodded.

"_This is the Celestial Emerald. This Emerald...it controls space."_ I tilted my head sideways.

"It controls...space?" I asked.

"_As in, who ever is able to control its magnificent power, also controls the universe. As if...the crystal may never fall into evil hands. If it does...who knows what might happen."_ Bliss said.

"But...what does this have to do with me?" I asked, still not quite getting it.

"_Actually...this has everything to do with you. I thought that Emerald was the chosen one. I thought this because, well...she also carries the Feviny curse." _

"What Feviny curse?" I asked.

_That...I may not tell you right now. But I was wrong to jump to conclusions. You are the one I was looking for all this time."_

"And why me?"

"_Well, because you are the chosen one. You are the one who has to protect the emerald from evil. You my friend,"_ Bliss said twist her neck and the necklace that was around it flew off. It floated in mid-air and I just looked at it, not sure what to do. _"You my friend must take this necklace and carry it. For it is you, who must protect the crystal. For it is your destiny."_

"My...my what?" I asked, still registering everything she just said in my mind. The necklace floated over to me. I looked at Bliss who nodded her head. A bit unsure I reached out to grab the crescent shaped necklace. I grabbed it and then it started to glow in my hand. My entire body started to glow. Words started to come to me.

"CELESTIAL TRANSFORMATION!" I shouted. The rope around the crescent disappeared and it transformed into a staff...with a yellow half moon on it.

**(A/N: She's floating in a white, pink space with her eyes closed. Kinda like Sailor Moon)**

My transformation started, my ears turned into wheat fuzzy Feviny like ears and two wheat tails. I had a something that looked like a black bathing suit...made of silk. On top of that I wore a white short sleeved shirt that was kinda...floating and a pink floating top, which had three small stars on the right. A pink skirt, which was jagged at the end. I had white elbow high gloves, wore knee high socks and really cute shoes. The were white with pink soles, a pink heart on the front and small wings on the side. I turned around and on my back I grew small fairy like wings. I turned around again. I opened my eyes and opened my mouth in a smile and I grew small little fangs. I stopped floating, grabbed the crescent staff, which was now decorated as well and struck pose. When I was done and looked at myself.

"I...I have ears. And a tail...and a really cute outfit." I said spinning around. "I have fairy wings!" I said. Bliss smiled.

"_Good, are you ready to take on your first challenge?"_ Bliss said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Huh?"

TBC

YC: Yes, I finally finished it, and I'm really proud of this little chapter. It took me a while, but I finally finished it. I hope that you like it too and won't be mad about the little cliffie. The offers still there for anyone who wants it. What is the offer? Well, if you don't know, then you didn't read the first chapter completely. READ IT! Crashey, would you do the honors please.

Crashey: Read and review! Flames will be used to make delicious hotdogs.


	4. Midnight City

1I'm starting to get less interested in this story. I accept constructive criticism, but please don't flame. Sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy these days and also having some writes block. I'm pretty much over it. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The last time we left our heroine: "I...I have ears. And a tail...and a really cute outfit." I said spinning around. "I have fairy wings!" I said. Bliss smiled.

"_Good, are you ready to take on your first challenge?"_ Bliss said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Huh?"

What will happen now?

**Midnight City**

"What do you mean with, _are you ready to take on your first challenge_?" Cream asked. Bliss' smile just grew bigger.

"_The test...to see if you truly qualify to protect the emerald." _Bliss said.

"But...I transformed...I made it to this room...I hold this odd looking staff. Doesn't it already mean something?" I asked not believing what I just said. I was pretty freaked out about all this, and this was only my second day traveling!

"_Well, I want to make sure that I don't do the same mistake again like I did with Emerald. SO I want to see if you can really handle the powers. If you can't, then you're not the one either. Are you ready?" _Bliss asked. I thought for a while. This was starting to get really weird, I thought we were talking about Pokémon! Now I'm some girl with all these weird things that I have to do. I then thought about our previous conversation. Now I have to save the world...from what? I sighed then nodded.

"_Very well then. This is what you have to do"_ The entire room started swirling and then we were standing in the middle of a field. I saw a injured Pokémon on the floor. I looked at Bliss. _"You have to find out what is wrong with that Pokémon and heal whatever aches it."_ My eyes widened. Find out what's wrong with it and heal it? How am I supposed to do that?

I walked over to the injured Pokémon. It was big and pink. I reached for my Pokédex when my Pokédex magically appeared in my hand.

"**Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon. A timid Fairy that is rarely seen, it will run and hide the moment it senses people."**

"Oh." I looked at the Clefable. It seemed to be in a lot of pain. "You poor thing, I wish I could help you somehow..." I said putting my hand on its head. Suddenly...it was as if I could read the Pokémons mind.

'_Ouch, my leg hurts. Oww, I can't move.'_Clefable thought. I quickly retracted my hand. What just happened? Okay...so the Clefables leg hurts... How do I heal that? I got up and looked at the staff in my hand. I then looked at the Clefable and passed my hand over its injured leg, it tensed up, but after a while it calmed down. _'I could run...but what is the use, I can't eve get up...' _The Clefable thought. I felt really sorry for it. Suddenly my hand started glowing as I kept massaging its leg. When I removed my hand the Clefable was cured. I was really surprised, and so was the Clefable. It got up and looked at me, then it smiled. Suddenly it disappeared and the entire field disappeared as well. Bliss walked up to me.

"_Congratulations, it seems to me that you are the chosen one."_Bliss said. I looked at her for a while.

"What now?" I asked. When I asked that the entire black space that was supposed to be a room started swirling, making me dizzy. I transformed back into my old self and fainted.

**Sparky's POV **(Note that this is when Cream fused with the Crystal...yes, she fused with the crystal)

I was knocked hard against the wall. For a moment I lost control over my transformation, but then I quickly regained my control. When I opened my eyes I saw nothing. I bolted up.

"Where's Cream?" I asked. Chris was sitting next to me and just woke up. I started shaking him, "Hey, dude, have you seen Cream?" I asked panicked.

"Hey, stop shaking me!" He said and pushed me off. He got up and wiped the dust off of his shirt. I quickly got up and started shaking him again.

"Dude, have you seen Cream?" I asked panicked. Chris pushed me off of him again and replied.

"Last I remember she got hit by a Dragon Rage attack." Chris said. I closed my eyes, thinking about what happened a few minutes ago. I gasped.

"Cream! She what...she must have fused with the crystal!" Sparky said. Chris just laughed.

"Where did you get that stupid idea from? Tch, you're so very pathetic, you should here yourself talking. Oh, Cream, where's Cream? Have you seen **my** Cream?" Chris said, emphasizing the word _my_. I blushed.

"What do you mean my Cream? We're just good friends." I said fast, maybe a little too fast. Chris raised a brow in amusement.

"Hey, what's that? A blush! Hah, you have a crush on Cream, don't you?" Chris laughed. I blushed an even darker red.

"That is so not true! We are just really good friends." I said again.

"Haha, yeah right. Then why are you blushing?" Chris asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well...um...I was blushing because..." I started.

"You don't have a reason. Do you know why? That's because you have a crush on Cream! Cream of all the other girls in the world, you fell for Cream!" Chris said. He started laughing like a mad man, and I was turning redder than a tomato, but not from embarrassment, no, from rage.

"So, you find me blushing a laughing matter eh laughing boy?" I said coldly. Sparks of electricity were emitting from my body, but Chris was laughing too hard to notice that. I was about to attack him when suddenly I heard a rustling sound, "What was that?" Chris stopped laughing.

"What was what?" Chris asked, whipping a tear from his eye. Then both our eyes fell on a little girl who was curled up in a ball.

"Emerald!" I yelled. I was so worried about Cream that I completely forgot about Emerald. I walked over to her and sat down right next to her. I put her head lap and I put my hand on her chest.

"Ooh, looks like Sparky here is a playa and a pervert." Chris said grinning wildly. I glared at her.

"For your information, I'm checking if she's still breathing. She was in a trance and didn't look to well. I want to make sure that she's still alive after all that, okay?" I said a bit annoyed. I can see why Cream doesn't like him very much.

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said and sat down next to me, "Well, is she still breathing." He asked with a bit more concern in his voice. I nodded and removed my hand. We sat there for a few minutes. I was pretty relived that Emerald was still alive after all that, but on the other hand Cream was nowhere to be found. Every second that passed made me worry even more. Maybe she was...

I shook my head. No...that couldn't be true. She's somewhere with Bliss, I'm sure that Bliss wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. I looked at Chris who was petting Star. I slapped myself mentally. I was so worried about Cream and Emerald that I also forgot about Star. I was surprised that Star was letting Chris pet him. I looked at Star for a while, then at Chris. Suddenly Chris looked me.

"What?" Chris asked annoyed.

"N-nothing." I said and looked at Emerald who was still unconscious. Sitting here in quiet wouldn't do me any good. Maybe I can start a conversation. "Um...Chris."

Chris sighed, "What?"

"I was wondering...how long do you know Cream?" Chris raised a brow.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, you don't have to answer me. I just wanted to start a conversation, that's all." I said looking at the opposite direction of Chris.

"Well...I haven't really thought about that... I suppose...ever since I moved to Suta Town." Chris replied to my earlier question. I was surprised that he even replied to me in the first place. "And you," He started, "How long do **you** know Cream?"

"Well...I just met her by coincidence at the Pokémon Center. She looked pretty lost and I decided to help her." I said.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Why do you hate Cream so much?" I asked, curios to know why they despised each other so much. Chris stared at me with wide eyes.

"Whoever told you that I hate Cream?"

"Um...the way you behave around her?" I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover okay?" He said a bit angry, "I never said I hated her. We just don't get along very well, okay?"

"Aah, but why don't you two get along? Cream is a very easy-going person." I asked, curios to learn more.

"I don't know. That's just the way it is." Chris said. I know he was getting annoyed. Star looked at me. He knew what I was up to, Eevees are smart creatures.

"Don't you want to get along with Cream?" I asked.

"No...yes...maybe." He said. He removed his hand from Star's head and pulled hi knees up.

"Then why do you only bicker with each other? Why don't you two try to get along? Look at the thing both of you like?"

"Because...well...um...er...because..." He didn't have an answer. Hah, what a pleasant turn of events, now he's the embarrassed one. I smirked. I was about to continue questioning him when I saw a tear. I was shocked, I didn't think my game went that far. I mean, I've heard of the saying _'you always hurt the one toy love_' and I thought it was the same with them. But I wasn't sure, so I decided to ask him some questions to learn more...know I feel kinda sorry for the guy.

"Hey dude, I didn't mean to make you cry." I said in a soft tone. I gasped, I don't think he noticed that he was crying.

"I...I'm not crying...I just got something in my eye." He said wiping the tears off of his face. I smiled softly. Sure you weren't crying. Well, I guess asking him more questions is out of the question. And there was still no sign of Cream or Bliss. I thought for a while.

Hey Chris, I was wondering, are you in the mood for a short Pokémon battle?" I asked. He looked at me with his crystal blue eyes. He thought for a while and nodded. "Okay, it'll be a two-on-two Pokémon battle since you only have two Pokémon.

"Okay, prepare to lose." Chris said. He was his old cocky self again, which made me happy. I gently put Emerald down and goy up.

"Okay, let's begin. Go, I-Ro!" I yelled and threw a Pokéball, and out popped I-Ro my Aron.

"Aron eh? Well I choose Lunatone!" Chris yelled, "Lunatone, use Confusion!" I-Ro got covered in a red aura and started floating upward. Suddenly he got slammed hard against the caves wall.

"I-Ro! Don't give up, use Tackle!" I yelled and I-Ro started running towards Lunatone.

"Lunatone, use Protect!" Lunatone covered himself in a green shield and I-Ro bounced back to the ground. "Now, use Tackle!"

"I-Ro, Harden!" I-Ro Hardened a bit causing the Tackle to do less damage.

"Hmph, try this, Lunatone, Confusion!" Chris said, and I-Ro got slammed in the wall again and fainted.

"Oh...I-Ro. You deserve a nice long rest." I said and he disappeared into his Pokéball, "Okay, now I use Torrent!" I said sending out my Mudkip.

"What is up with you and your nicknames? Anyway, Lunatone, use Confu-"

"Not this time, Torrent, use Sand-Attack!" I said. Torrent kicked up a big pile of sand and it hit Lunatone. Lunatone closed his eyes and tried to shake the sand off of him, "Now while he's off guard, Water Pulse!" Torrent shot a big ring of water out of his mouth and it hit Lunatone causing Lunatone to faint.

"What the...?" Chris said is shock.

"Long days of training really pays off." I said with a smirk.

"Feh, I choose you, Ralts!" He said, "Ralts, use Confusion!" Ralts slowly lifted Torrent off of the ground. It then quickly slammed Torrent into the floor again.

"Torrent, don't give up, Water Pulse!" I screamed. Another ring of water shot out of his mouth.

"Ralts, use Disable!" Chris yelled. Ralts' eyes glowed blue, the ring stopped right in front of him, "Now, Confusion!" Ralts sent the ring of water straight back to Torrent, knocking out Torrent.

"How...how did that happen?" I asked in disbelief, "After just one Water Pulse and a Confusion he fainted. How is that possible?"

"Ralts was my first Pokémon. I caught Lunatone with Ralts. Did you see how thought Lunatone was? I hope that answers your question." Chris said. I sighed and called Torrent back.

"You did a good job Torrent." I said looking at the Pokéball, then I looked at Chris, "Your not half that bad either." I said. I heard movement and turned around. Emerald was waking up. I rushed to her side. I didn't want her to wake up in a big dark cave and not see anyone she knows. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Sparky?" She asked confused. I smiled and nodded. "Sparky...where are we? What happened? And...where's Cream and Bliss?" she asked. I sighed.

"We're still in Mt. Stardust and I don't really understand what happened to you...but as for Bliss and Cream... I have no idea where they are." I said. Emerald's eyes widened in horror.

"This is all my fault...isn't it..." She said softly. A lonely tear trickling down her face. I wiped the tear away and shook my head.

"Nu-uh, this is those bad guys fault." I said.

"Sheesh, so mushy. Speaking about weird and weirder, where did they disappear to?" Chris asked. He did have a point, I wonder where they could be.

**With Kai and Kri**

"What...just happened a few minutes ago? And I'm not talking about that battle." Kai asked Kri.

"I really don't know. All I remember was that You told your Dragen to use Dragon Rage and the attack accidentally hit that girl. Then all off a sudden there was this big flash of light and the crystal disappeared along with that girl and Pokémon."

"Hmm, yes, but where did they go?"

"I already told you, I don't know!" Kri said a bit annoyed. They were now hiding behind a **very** conveniently placed rock. They were both wondering what had happened, when suddenly.

"**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!**" They're tracker device went off. Kri hesitantly grabbed it and turned the volume down, they both looked up to see if the others heard them and were relieved to know that they weren't discovered. They then looked at the screen and saw their boss.

"B-b-boss, w-wha?" Kai stuttered.

"Do you have the crystal?" A low, calm, dark voice said. His face was hidden behind the shadows, but his eyes had an eerie blue glow.

"W-well, about the crystal boss." Kri started.

"Do you have it or not?" He said again, some annoyance was clearly visible in his voice.

"Well...um...no..." They both said in unison.

"WHAT! I SENT YOU TWO ON A SIMPLE RETRIEVE MISSION AND YOU FAILED!" He yelled.

"B-boss, we can explain." Kri said.

"NO, THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. I WANT YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE-" Kai snapped.

"WILL YOU JUST LET US FINISH OUR SENTENCE ALREADY? Damn it, it disappeared along with that Pokémon and some girl. It wasn't our fault, we were doing fine!" Kai said. Kri and their boss were surprised at Kai's outbreak. Their boss smiled and evil smile.

"So...the legends were right." He said and chuckled, "Well, looks like you two weren't so useless after all. I want you to report to headquarters immediately." He said and the screen went black. They both looked at each other. Suddenly, there was a blue flash of light.

**Normal POV**

There was a blue flash of light and suddenly Bliss and Cream appeared. Sparky quickly got up and caught Cream who was unconscious. Bliss just sat there, looking at them.

"Cream, wake up. Cream!" Sparky said. Cream slowly opened her eyes and stared right into Sparky's worried crystal blue eyes. They stared a while at each other, and when they realized how long they were standing like that. Sparky quickly put Cream down. Chris whistled.

"Ooh, looks like love is in the air." Chris said with a smirk. Sparky and Cream blushed an even darker shade of red. Emerald ran over to Bliss and hugged her.

"Bliss! You're okay, I'm so happy." She said with a huge smile. Bliss smiled too, she suddenly heard some rustling noises and turned to see what it was. It were Kai and Kri. She could have told Cream that they were there, she could have attacked them herself...but she didn't. She just watched as they made their great escape.

"So Cream...what happened?" Sparky asked Cream after the long moment of silence. She sighed.

"It's a long story. I'll tell ya on the way out." Cream said.

**Mt. Stardust-Outside**

"Your kidding me." Was Sparky's reply as they walked into the sunlight. Cream shook her head.

"Nope, as weird as it sounds, it's true." Cream said.

"So you want me to believe that you are now suddenly some protector of some sort?" Chris asked. Cream glared at him.

"You don't **have** to believe me ya know. You can just ignore me like you always do." She said with a annoyed. He just smirked.

"What would you say if I said that I believed you?" Chris asked with a smirk. Cream stared at Chris.

"You...you actually believe me?" Cream asked.

"So what if I do? Can't I for once be nice to you?" He asked with the same smirk.

"Well...no." Cream mumbled under her breath. Sparky just shook his head. Sparky looked at Emerald who was ridding on Bliss.

"Hey Cream, what are we gonna do about Emerald? We can't leave her alone, can we?" Sparky asked. Cream shook her head.

"No...I guess we can't just leave her...then again, we can't bring her with us either...and she doesn't exactly have anyone else to take care of her." Cream said. Suddenly Bliss spoke.

"_Don't worry about Emerald, she'll be fine. I'll take care of her, you two continue."_ She the looked at Cream,_"And Cream, don't forget what you have to do."_ Bliss said. Cream nodded and Bliss ran away into the forest.

"So...what now?" Sparky asked.

"Well, I think that we should be going to Midnight City." Chris said almost sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, what is this **we** that you are talking about?" Cream asked.

"Well, it's rather obvious that we are both going the same way, since there are no other place to go from here. **We** might as well go together." Chris said.

"Well...Chris **does **have a point there Cream." Sparky said. Cream glared and sighed.

"Very well than, let's go to Midnight City." Cream said.

TBC?

CC: Gods, I don't get enough comments on this, I'd really like some nice criticism if you have any. If I don't get more reviews I'll stop completely. And furthermore, Cream is **not** a faerie, but if you like, I'll get rid of the faerie wings. Nyways, review please! -begs-


End file.
